


巧克力奶油蛋糕

by prawnotonlyellow



Category: markchan - Fandom
Genre: 18R, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prawnotonlyellow/pseuds/prawnotonlyellow





	巧克力奶油蛋糕

李马克很郁闷。

今天是他的生日，从几天前开始李马克就在期待李东赫给他准备的惊喜。

例如一大清早先给他个早安吻再准备他喜欢的培根生菜番茄三明治和一杯温热的牛奶。

然而餐桌上依然像平时那样放着除了面包片和草莓果酱以外就没其他东西了。

“东赫啊，今天……”

“今天晚餐没煮，我晚上还得加班，记得吃饱了才回家。”

李东赫一副“我心情不好别惹我”的样子，看得李马克把想说的话吞回肚里，最后只憋出了一个音节，“哦。”

就连烛光晚餐的梦都破灭了。

好不容易挨到了晚上，到家进门的李马克看着屋内一片漆黑不禁叹息，李东赫貌似还在加班没回家。

其实刚刚晚餐李马克也没心情吃，在路边摊叫了点食物就草草解决了，一整天下来李东赫没给他说生日快乐，连一条关心他的信息都没有。

李马克原本还抱着一丝希望回到家后能和李东赫过生日这天的最后几小时，没想到人都不在家。

李东赫好像忘了今天是他的生日了。

李马克摸黑在玄关处熟门熟路地换上室内拖后才开了灯。

这灯不开还好，一开李马克惊呆了。

李东赫全身只穿了件内裤，缩着身体坐在沙发上看他，手里拿着奶油罐，身体也沾了奶油，嘴里还在吮吸手指上的奶油。

见李马克傻愣愣地站在那里，李东赫对他勾了勾手指，“过来。”

李马克稍微缓了缓，走到李东赫身旁坐下，用眼睛上下扫射了一遍才道，“你这什么意思？”

“你觉得呢？”

李东赫微笑着凑上去就是一吻，像小鸡啄米般温柔地印上他的唇，李马克却按耐不住扣上李东赫的后脑勺加深这个吻，另一只手摸上他的腰，坏心地给他挠痒。

“唔哼……”怕痒的李东赫往另一个方向躲开，忍不住笑了出声。

随着李东赫闷闷的笑声松开了嘴，李马克趁机把舌尖伸入口腔里扫荡，李东赫也不落人后将伸进来的舌头裹着，时不时探入李马克口中蹭他的小鲨齿。

李马克退出口腔，先是轻咬李东赫的下唇，再含入嘴里吮吸，粉嫩的唇就像果冻似的让他爱不释口。

一吻下来，李东赫已经被压倒在沙发上，下唇被吮吸地有点红肿，眼睛里氤氲了一片，看着李马克的眼神更是媚眼如丝。

李马克双手撑着沙发两边，低头舔了蹭在肩头的奶油，声音因为染上情欲而沙哑，“宝贝儿你今天不是加班吗？”

李东赫搂上李马克的脖子，把他拉近自己笑得乖巧，“吃不吃你今天的生日蛋糕？”

李东赫的肤色属于健康的小麦色，平时看着很阳光，可只有李马克自己知道在床上这人的肤色有多性感，现在抹上白花花的奶油后更是诱人。

“那你今晚别想跑。”

李马克趴下吻着李东赫的身子，时不时伸出舌尖将身上的奶油舔走，李东赫感觉像是有蚂蚁在身上爬似的，酥酥麻麻的还有些痒。

抬起头，李马克亲了李东赫一口，“真甜啊你。”

“可不是嘛，进口奶油可贵了。”

“我觉得蛋糕比奶油甜多了，”李马克低头又啃了李东赫的乳头，“小樱桃也甜。”

敏感处被逗弄，李东赫不自觉抱紧在胸前作祟的头，红着脸不知道是不是因为李马克的调戏而害羞，“就你废话多！”

李马克拿起被丢在一旁的奶油罐随意挤了一坨奶油在手，毫无章法地抹在李东赫身上，抹得差不多后他习惯性地将自己手指放入嘴里舔净，刚拿到嘴边就被一股力量拉走。

李东赫灵活的小舌把奶油舔走后，不但没放开反倒继续像吃棒棒糖一样吮吸他的手指，舌尖有一下每一下碰着李马克因为常年弹吉他而留下的茧。

李马克觉得自己身下又硬了几分，刚想再趴下却被李东赫抬手捶了捶胸膛示意自己起身。

李东赫吐出手指，坐起身将李马克推倒，而后跨坐在他身上替他解衬衫上的扣子，待衣服脱下再趴上去找准嘴唇亲了上去。

奶油蹭在了李马克的身上，李东赫的内裤也被脱走，两具体温偏高的身体交缠在一起，空气中都是甜丝丝的黏腻感。

李东赫的手在结实的腹肌游走，顺带隔着裤子捏了捏李马克的硬物，换来的却是李马克在他臀上的揉搓，趁着双方分离片刻喘息的时候低声说 ，“帮我。”

当李东赫脱下李马克的裤子时，硬物一下弹出拍打在他的脸上，李东赫瞪了他一眼，可情动后湿漉漉满是春意的眼睛却让李马克觉得更勾人。

李东赫抹上冰冷的奶油碰到炙热的硬物，李马克不禁抽搐了一下，抓着李东赫头发的手紧了紧，将硬物埋入他的嘴里。

“唔！”李东赫略带不满地闷声抗议，但还是本能的扶着李马克的巨大开始吞吐，舌尖不时将铃口处溢出的精液舔走，看着他的小脑袋一动一动上下活动着，额角上的汗水也渐渐冒了出来。

李马克心下一软，推开李东赫将人拉起，“行了，剩下的我来。”

李马克把人翻过身背对着自己，后背细滑的触感让李马克情不自禁上手摸了两把，指尖顺着脊椎滑到后穴的入口处戳了戳，李东赫敏感地发出哼唧声。

他又拿起奶油罐挤了些奶油，为了方便进入，李马克拍了拍李东赫的屁股示意他翘起，李东赫稍微把身子往后移，娇嫩欲滴的后穴就在他眼前绽放开来。

李马克忍下马上要把人拆之入腹的想法，用手指先是来回抚摸后穴，见后穴开始剧烈地收缩才慢慢探入其中。

“嗯哼……”李东赫呈跪趴的姿势，身体因为异物的进入而颤抖，耳根一片绯红，脸埋在沙发上，模糊的呻吟从唇齿间溢出。

李马克一边增加着手指数量，一边亲吻着光裸的后背，奶油在后穴进进出出加上收缩时挤压出的淫液显得特别淫糜。

扩张得差不多，李马克把手指拔出，掰开李东赫的臀肉埋头轻咬大腿根，亲了后穴一口再将舌头伸进去舔了一会儿才舍得放开。

李东赫的呻吟从扩张开始就没停下过，待李马克一口顶进去时呻吟声更加甜腻，紧致的后穴吸着他的硬物。

李马克把李东赫翻过身面对面，他的额间都是一层密密麻麻的薄汗，嘴巴微张露出小门牙，此时的表情居然性感又可爱。

李马克刚开始就猛烈地顶弄，李东赫被他撞得一晃一晃的，连带沙发也发出“吱呀吱呀”的声音，“喂你慢点哼……”

低头亲了李东赫的眼角，李马克喘着厚重的呼吸声，凑到耳边呼出热气，“乖，我今天高兴嘛。”

李马克就着连在一起的姿势把李东赫抱起，等李东赫反应过来自己已经跨坐在李马克的身上了，自己的硬物抵着李马克的腹肌上，因为身下的动作，他不得不勾紧李马克的脖子。

李东赫被顶弄地弓起腰身，仰头时露出喉间的痣让李马克忍不住去亲吻，下半身横冲直撞着变换着角度抽插，寻找着敏感点，交合处混着奶油和淫液。

顶着某个地方的时候，李东赫的呻吟突然变了音，李马克勾起嘴角朝着那个地方进攻，被顶撞的快感使李东赫绷紧脚趾，呻吟声也染上了哭腔。

抽插了数十下，李东赫先忍不住射了，精液顺着腹肌的线条流向交合处，高潮后的后穴猛烈收缩，本来就快射的李马克再重重抽插了几下后把体液射入李东赫的体内。

李东赫被体液烫得埋在李马克怀里哼哼唧唧，一场性事下来，他早已累得趴在李马克的肩上，想到还没给寿星祝福就凑到脸颊上亲了一下，“生日快乐。”

李马克得了便宜还卖乖，把人拉到面前抵着头嘟起嘴撒娇，仿佛刚刚把李东赫搞得没力气的人不是他一样，“亲嘴。”

李东赫低头刚碰到嘴唇又被李马克捧着脸来了个热吻，吻着吻着体内的硬物又再次立起，李东赫没好气地翻了个白眼。

后来让李马克折腾了几次谁都记不清了，两人累得也没去洗澡，随意抓过沙发上的毯子盖着就睡了过去。

不过，李马克似乎在睡着前听到他的宝贝儿嘴里呢喃着我爱你。

-END-


End file.
